


The Siblings of the Sand

by TheGoodMadame



Category: Naruto
Genre: Deidara and Sasori, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Sasori has a twin, Twin sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-01-29 05:51:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 14,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12624609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoodMadame/pseuds/TheGoodMadame
Summary: Sasori had been positive that his sister was dead, after all, he killed her, so how did she just join the Akatsuki? || Sasori's Twin Sister. || Deidara x Sasori





	1. Surprise

I approached hidden door to the Akatsuki base and looked up at it. I’d been stalking the base for a few months so I had memorized the handsigns in advance. I pulled my hood over my head and walked inside the base once the rock had moved. My cloak shielded my body from view as I walked into the living room where six Akatsuki members were waiting in their defensive positions. Their leader, Pein, stood in front of them and watched me carefully as I fully entered the living room. 

“What is it that you want here?” Pein asked in a commanding voice. 

“I would like to join your organization, why else would I be here?” I replied in a cool monotone voice. 

“How did you get into our base?” Pein asked now seemingly intrigued, but still cautious.

I scoffed, “I’ve been following your members for the last few months. I have every aspect of your members memorized within my brain; that included the handsigns for the door,” I replied calmly.

“I see,” Pein said in a voice that pissed me off. 

“I require an answer soon, if it is yes, then I will reveal myself from underneath this cloak. If no, then I will simply take my leave but I won’t be leaving without giving you a gift,” I say with emphasis on gift. 

“How about I give you a trial? You can join us but you have a two week trial. If you prove you’re an asset then you can become a full member. If you aren’t, well, we’ll dispose of you. Agreed?” Pein asked formally.

“Agreed,” I responded with a smirk. 

I removed my hood and allowed my ankle-length bright red hair to spill down my back. I heard a gasp from the other members and looked over to see Sasori looking at me like he’d seen a ghost. 

“Nari…” Sasori stammered, his once cold and stoic appearance now gone as my identity sunk in. 

I grinned and cocked my head to the side to look at Sasori, “Long time no see, eh?” I said with a deep chuckle. “I wish I could say I was happy to see you, but then I would be lying,” I added coldly. I dropped the cloak from my body and straightened my slashed Sunagakura forehead protector around my waist. 

“Looks like we have two sand ninja now. Are you also a puppet master?” Kakuzu asked as if intrigued. 

“I am, not quite on Sasori’s level, but I can hold my own in a fight,” I replied.

“Sasori, you’re looking a little pale my man,” Deidara said as he shook Sasori gently, “How exactly do you know her, un?” Deidara’s ignorant question bothered even me as I looked over at him annoyed.

“Nari and I are twins Deidara. We’re brother and sister,” Sasori replied seemingly annoyed now as well.

“We were brother and sister. As far as I’m concerned I don’t have a twin brother you’re dead to me and you always will be,” I said harshly as I turned to face Pein once more. He cleared his throat and took me off to show me my room without another word. 

As we approached my room he cleared his throat once more and looked at me, “This won’t be a problem, will it? We don’t have time for petty sibling rivalry,” Pein asked. 

“No, that’s a Uchiha thing. I’m here for a specific reason and one reason alone, if you would allow me an audience with you and Obito Uchiha later this evening I will explain,” I said. 

Pein seemed to have been caught off guard as he looked stunned, “How did you know about him?” He asked dumbfounded.

“I’ve had a lot of time to do research on each of the members. I’m not as gullible as my brother and don’t think for a second that you can fool me Nagato,” I replied smoothly as I entered my room leaving Pein standing there stunned.

I locked my door behind me and walked over to the floor-length mirror in the back corner. I moved my hair off my shoulder and glanced down at the burning curse mark. I certainly was here for a specific reason.


	2. My Word is Final

I ignored the questioning glances of my comrades and retreated straight to my room. I didn’t want to admit that hearing those words from my once loving sister stung, but then again I wasn’t even sure that was my sister. My sister died the day I fled Sunagakure and I am positive that she was dead. I stabbed the kunai into her heart, I checked for a pulse, and I left a corpse burning in the desert sun. I know this without a doubt, or at least it used to be without a doubt. I walked over to my dresser after locking my bedroom door and took out a long forgotten photo. I ran my hand over the photo of two smiling redheaded children that didn’t seem to have a care in the world. I would be lying if I said I didn’t miss my bubbly sister; she used to be my everything back when our parents…I shook my head to rid myself of the thought and placed the photo back within my drawer.

“That is not Nari, my sister died, I need to remember that,” I reminded myself out loud.

“Sasori.” Nari's voice broke the silence of my room.

I spun on my heels to see a projection of my sister standing in my room, “yes?” I asked as calmly as I could.

"I've requested a meeting between leader-sama, you, and myself. I require that you meet me in the leader's office as soon as humanly possible." She stated with a bored expression before fading away. 

I slipped into my Akatsuki cloak and prepared myself mentally for what might happen when I entered that office. If I had a human heart still it would thumping against my chest from anticipation. 

Pein's office was only a short walk from my room so it didn't take me long to reach it. Nari opened the door just as I approached and looked around to make sure no one was eavesdropping as she ushered me in. 

"Alright Nari, what is the purpose of this meeting? What are you actually here for?" Pein asked once she closed and locked the door behind me. 

"As you could've guessed I am not here to actually join the Akatsuki," She stated as she glanced over at me. 

"Yes, I gathered that much," Pein replied.

Nari cleared her throat and dropped the cold act that she was putting up, "I need your help, you see we have a common enemy and I know many ways to break said enemy down," Nari said. 

"We have a lot of enemies." Tobi stated as he came from the corner. I was taken aback by the anger in his voice. 

Nari smirked, "Yes, you do. You're all familiar with the man of the snakes are you not?" Nari asked. 

The tension in the room could be cut with a kunai at the mention of him. Of course we were all familiar with Orochimaru, how could we not be?

"You know that we are," Pein said.

Nari nodded and moved her hair from her shoulder to expose a bright red curse mark. Everytime her hair grazed the curse mark she would wince in pain as it burned on her skin. My hand instinctively reached out to her but I caught myself before I touched it. 

"That's how you're alive.." I said as I looked at her.

"What is he talking about?" Tobi asked as he nodded towards me.

"You see, my brother and I have some history that made me resent him. The day he fled from Sunagakure I was sent to retrieve him with several other ninja; of course Sasori didn't know who was who because we wore cloaks and had masks like the one I was wearing when I came in. During this fight he killed all of us. He stabbed a kunai through my heart and left me for dead in the blazing desert sun." Nari paused, "It was after my burial that I presume Orochimaru took me and revived me to serve him as an undead corpse. I am not alive, my heart does not pump and blood does not flow through my veins." 

"How do you expect us to help?" Pein asked.

 

I spaced out as I listened to them talking but not taking in any of the words I was hearing. This really was my sister and by killing her I gave her to Orochimaru. I didn’t think I could still feel human emotions but the guilt that tore me was like none that I had experienced before. I hadn’t even felt this guilty when I first killed her, I tricked myself into believing that she deserved to die for coming after me, but she was just doing her job as a ninja for our kage. 

“…in return I give you all the information I can gather while living with Orochimaru.” Nari finished her plan as I tried to zone back in.

“No, you are not going back to him. I know what this will cause for the Akatsuki, and I will accept the consequences of my actions, but Nari will not be going back to him and she will be moving into my room,” I interjected my thoughts before Pein could respond.

“Sas-“ Nari began but I sent a glare her way.

“No, my word is final as your brother. I don’t give a shit about the consequences because this is my fault and I will fix it.” I said looking at her.

Pein seemed surprised that I spoke that way, and so was I, but I will not hand my sister back to that monster. I left the office to return to my room without waiting for a response. I would fight to the death to protect my sister after what I’ve done and that’s final.


	3. I Miss Our Home

I paced the room as Nari sat on my bed, “I still don’t understand,” I stated with hints of confusion lacing my voice.

“What aren’t you understanding? It isn’t rocket science,” she replied with a groan.

I turned to look at her, “what I don’t understand is how he brought you back. I understand I killed you and now you’re a walking corpse, but our grandmother is the only shinobi alive that knows that jutsu. How did he get it?” I questioned.

“He didn’t use the one granny Chiyo knows. I saw the scroll shortly after I awoke, it was a different jutsu but had similarities to the original one. He must've created one for his own use,” Nari said as she laid back.

“How can you be so calm about this?” I asked.

My question seemed to snap something in her. She sat up from the bed and stood up, “you think I am calm?! I am not calm, I am angry, scared, and hurt because I have to look at the person who betrayed me and left me for dead everyday! I am scared because I still happen to love my brother and don’t want him to die because of me!” She screamed at me until she just dropped to her knees, “I am as much of a puppet as the ones you control,” She said quietly as her body shook with sobs. 

I didn’t know what to say to her, I knew I caused her pain but I never understood how much until now. I wrapped my arms around her as she sobbed into my chest, “I'm sorry, Nari. I wish I would have just let you take me instead of fighting you. I wish I would’ve saved you from Orochimaru, but I was selfish,” I whispered quietly into my hair.

“I try so hard to be a cold assassin, to kill everyone who angers me, but I miss you, I miss Chiyo, and I miss being home in the warm sands,” She said as she against her eyes against my chest.

“Sometimes I do too,” I whispered.

I dried her tears as I held her close to me. She opened her eyes and glanced up at me, “Sasori,” Nari said just loud enough for me to hear, “promise me something?” Nari asked. 

“Anything,” I replied just as quietly. 

“When you free me from this curse mark, I will die, I am a reanimated corpse and I will return to the earth. Don’t let that happen. I want to become one of your human puppets and fight for you,” Nari finished quietly. 

Her request caught me off guard. Just hours ago she proclaimed her hatred for me in front of all the Akatsuki members, but now she's asking that I make her into one of my puppets? I don't know if I could use my sister to fight against enemies, but I also didn't want to lose her. After considering my options I nodded slowly.

"I will, and I will make you into the best puppet I possibly can create," I whispered as my sadness crept into my voice. 

"I love you, Sasori. I want to hate you for killing me and leaving me to rot, but I can't. You're my twin brother and it physically pains me to hate you," Nari said as she yawned quietly.

"I know, and I am sorry Nari, now get some sleep," I said as I stood up and laid her in my bed.


	4. I Can Only Talk to You

It was late when I quietly slip from inside the Akatsuki base. The snores of several members could be heard throughout the base; masking the sound of the opening door. I quietly made my way over to the small pond next to the lake and removed my shoes. I dangled my feet in the water and laid back on the dewy grass. The moonlight shone brightly through the trees as I watched the clouds move past. It was beautiful this time of night but I couldn’t feel the breeze that danced across my skin, I could only watch as moved the trees and grass.

“Nari?” A quiet voice came from behind me, but I didn’t need to look to see who it was. Of course he wasn’t sleeping either.

“Itachi, come join me,” I said as I sat up and looked up at him. 

He seemed reluctant but eventually he took a seat next to me.

“Itachi, do you ever think about Sasuke and just wish things were different?” I asked as I looked over at him. His expression softened as he looked over at me.

“Yeah I do, why do you ask?” Itachi asked.

“I feel like you’re the only I can talk to about this. We both try our hardest to be these cold, unapproachable ninja, but we both know that’s not how we actually are. Our brothers’ mean the absolute world to us and eventually we will have to cause them the ultimate pain when we die. Sasuke's pain will be quick, but I’ve asked my brother to turn me into a puppet and his pain will always continue,” I said as tears built up in my eyes.

“You’re right, I'm not who I portray here, I miss my family and the life I would’ve had. We are both dying, it’s only a matter of time, but we are both dying for the ones we love,” Itachi said with a somber expression.

I wiped the tears that threatened to spill from my eyes and stood up. I dropped my cloak and stripped down to my red lacy bra and panties.

“What're you doing?” Itachi said as he covered his eyes.

“Swimming, it's a good way to relax, join me? Everyone is asleep, no one has to know that you’re not as scary as you appear,” I said teasing.

Itachi chuckled as he stripped down to his boxers and slid down into the water with me. I smiled as Itachi and I swam together, we laid back against the edge of the lake that was hidden by more trees. I watched Itachi as he made handsigns and used his Fireball Jutsu to heat up the water into almost a hotspring. I sunk down into the water feeling normal and not like my impending death was getting closer. I felt Itachi wrap his arm around me and I scooted closer so I could lay my head against his heart. I felt my heart flutter as he held me close and laughed quietly to myself. Itachi and I were just friends and nothing more, but my heart wanted something more. It wouldn’t necessarily be a bad thing, but my main concern had to be finding a way to free myself and his had to be dying for Sasuke’s sake. We had our paths and I wouldn’t want to mix them.

“Itachi, we are just friends aren’t we?” I asked cautiously.

“Of course, it wouldn’t be wise to become anything more than that,” Itachi said as he had his head laid back.

I felt relieved that he thought of me like that, but also a bit disappointed. I wanted more, but I knew I couldn’t have more. And for now that would be okay.


	5. What We Have Is Real

I walked to the kitchen after coming inside from swimming with Itachi. He had decided to stay out a little longer, but Sasori would be waking soon and I didn’t want him to catch Itachi and I together like that. He’d have a heart attack just knowing that I was nearly naked with the Uchiha. A small chuckle escaped from my lips as I thought back to the way he held me and how we reminisced about our past lives with our families. It was obvious that Itachi missed his clan and regretted what he he’d done to them, but when he told me what had actually happened and why he’d done it my heart ached for him. I could only wish that Sasuke would find out the truth before Itachi lay dead at his feet, but nothing like that ever worked in our favor. I jumped when someone placed their hand on my shoulder and spun to see Kisame looking at me with his hands up.

He chuckled, “didn’t mean to scare you, Nari,” He said as he took a seat at the dining table. I shook my head as I sat down beside him and sighed.

“It’s not your fault, I’ve just been really paranoid that one of these days I’m going to turn around and there’s Orochimaru trying to take me back,” I said as I played in my bowl of cereal.

Kisame softened his gaze, “is that why you were swimming with Itachi?” He asked.

His question caught me off guard as I looked over at him, “you don’t have to worry about me telling anyone, Itachi is my friend and my partner, I wouldn’t betray his trust. It takes a lot before he’ll reveal the real reason he’s in the Akatsuki,” Kisame said warmly.

I relaxed and sighed, “so you know as well,” I said as I went back to my cereal.

“Of course, I’ve been Itachi’s partner since he came here. He didn’t tell me for a few years as he had to warm up to me and with my looks, I understand why it took him so long,” Kisame said with a chuckle.

“I assume you heard us talking then?” I asked as I looked back at him.

Kisame nodded, “I think you two are foolish if you ask me. You may have different paths that you’re traveling on but that doesn’t mean you can’t be happy,” Kisame said as he stood to leave.

I thought about what he said as I twirled my spoon in my now soggy cereal. I knew that he was right, but I was afraid that Itachi would reject my advances when I made them. I looked up when my brother entered the kitchen with a lazy yawn. I stood up to throw away my cereal, but froze halfway through as the burning in my neck started back up. I dropped my bowl of cereal on the floor as I gripped the counter top with one hand and covered the curse mark with the other. I cried out as the burning intensified and felt my brother trying to figure out what was wrong with me.

“Nari, what’s happening?!” Sasori yelled as he tried figuring out what was wrong.

I started seeing images of the Akatsuki base and the sound ninja that surrounded it. I dropped to my knees and looked up at Sasori with tears in my eyes. Orochimaru was threatening the Akatsuki and I was conflicted as to what I should do. I could return to Otogakure, but that would risk never seeing my brother or Itachi again, or I could ignore him. I doubt he has the ninja to fight my brother when he’s angered and I know the sound four are all dead. His strongest ninja currently are Kabuto and of course himself. I thought about Sasuke and his team, but last I heard Sasuke had made an attempt on Orochimaru’s life and he was traveling with three of Orochimaru’s ninja: Karin, Jugo, and Suigetsu.

“It’s passed now,” I said softtly.

“What was that?” Sasori asked.

“My curse mark, Orochimaru is furious with me and wants me to return to Otogakure or he plans to attack the base,” I said looking down as a thin layer of sweat covered my skin.

Sasori growled, “you’re not returning to him,” Sasori said angrily.

I shook my head, “no I’m not, I happen to know that right now Orochimaru’s attack force is weak, consisting of only Kabuto, as the rest are dead or have abandoned him,” I said as I leaned against my brother.

Sasori helped me stand as Itachi walked into the room. His expression showed worry as he looked between the spilled cereal and my pained expression. I gave him a glance before Sasori escorted me back to our room. Sasori laid me down in my bed before going to run a cool bath for me.

Sasori walked back over to me and handed me both a towel and some clean clothing, “I’ve been given a mission to scout for the one-tails with Deidara, on any other circumstances you would be going with me, but with Orochimaru threatening you and the base I think it’d be wise if you stayed here,” Sasori said as he helped me stand and walk to the bathroom.

“I agree, I don’t think leader-sama wants sound ninja bringing attention to your mission when you’re just doing recon. It would put the village up in arms before leader is ready,” I said softly as he sat me down on the toilet.

“Will you be okay while I’m gone?” Sasori asked.

I nodded and smiled reassuringly at him, he returned the smile before exiting the bathroom letting me undress. I started undressing before I sensed a familiar chakra outside the door. I smiled inwardly to myself as he lightly tapped on the door.

“Come in,” I said as I stood in only a bra and panties.

Itachi walked in and gently shut the door behind him, “I think we need to have a small talk,” Itachi said. I knew he was speaking about the potential relationship between us judging by the uncomfortable look on his face.

“I don’t know what it is either Itachi, I barely know you and you barely know me, but we obviously had some kind of connection. I just don’t know if that connection is due to us having similar paths or because we understand the others pain,” I said as I walked over to him and looked up at him.

“Itachi, I want permission to kiss you, if these are pity feelings the kiss will mean nothing. If it’s more or could become more, we will both have our answer with a kiss,” I said softly.

Itachi seemed to think it over before gently leaning down and kissing me on the lips. I expected to feel nothing, but was surprised when I felt my arms wrapping around Itachi and kissing him back. He slid his hand into my hair and I think at this point we both had our much needed answers. What we had been feeling was real and it could possibly blossom into love if this is what we wanted.

Itachi was the first to break for air, his expression shared exactly what I felt on the inside, “Nari, I don’t know if I want to date, but there’s no doubting the connection now. I’d like to find a way for us to be close without those labels until we’re ready,” Itachi said softly.

“Of course, for now lets just call ourselves friends with benefits,” I said reassuringly.

“I’d like that,” Itachi agreed.

“We will only be together in private, I don’t want you to be a target for Orochimaru again and I would rather not be a target of Sasuke when I’m already dealing with the snake. Now, since we’re in private, take a bath with me?” I asked with a small grin.

Itachi nodded although he was blushing. I guess he hasn’t been naked with a female in a long time, if ever. That’s alright, I plan to break that soon, especially now that we know what we feel is real.


	6. I'd Like to Try

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a short lemon in this chapter. If you'd like to skip it nothing major happens within this so you can safely skip it. If you do choose to read it be warned this was my first lemon in 4 years so I'm a bit rusty.

I looked up at Itachi from my spot on his chest as he rested back against the tub. He'd been staring up at the ceiling since he got in and I worried that maybe he was uncomfortable around me, but to spare my feelings didn't mention it. I gently rolled in the water so my boobs were pressing against his chest; a sharp intake of air sounded from Itachi as my lower stomach rubbed against his half-erect cock. It didn't take me long to figure out why he'd been looking away from me when he looked down at me with eyes glazed over from desire. I smiled innocently up at him as he looked down at me with an eyebrow raised, my hand slowly making it's way down to wrap around his length. He grit his teeth to hold back a moan as I traced my fingers up and down his shaft teasingly.

“N-Nari...fuck quit teasing me..” Itachi growled out as he lost his normally calm and stoic mask. I wrapped my hand firmly around his cock and started stroking to give Itachi what he wanted. His hips responded with small thrusts as his breathing sped up and he watched me intently. I used my other hand and brought up chakra strings to release the drain so we wouldn't splash water all over the place if we went further.

“Ah!” I cried out as suddenly his index finger pushed into my ass. I clawed into his chest and stroked harder as he moved his finger in and out, it didn't hurt, but it felt foreign to have something in there. Itachi pulled his finger out then flipped us around once the water was drained. He pushed my body into doggy style against the back of the tub and slipped his finger back in. I moaned quietly as the uncomfortable feeling faded into a strange pleasure. I gripped the tub as a second finger was slipped in causing a bit of pain followed shortly by a third making me cry out. Itachi took his time as he stretched me to help ease the pain. His lust was obvious as he got bored and thrusts inside me with haste. I bit into my arm to keep from crying out loudly and looked back at him. His eyes were closed and his head was thrown back in a silent scream of pleasure as he steadied himself. I pushed my hips back onto him despite the pain that still threatened my lower back. He gripped my hips tightly as he started thrusting inside me. I whimpered in pleasure as he started thrusting hard and fast, we both knew neither of us would last long because of how long we'd both been abstinent.

“Fuck Nari,” Itachi groaned as he reached down to play with my clit.

“Itachi! I'm going to cum, please harder!” I cried out his name loudly as he started thrusting harder. I spiraled into my climax as I arched my back and came with a cry of pleasure. Itachi responded with his own cry of my name as he came inside my ass without second thought. I was panting as I laid against the tub, whimpering when he pulled out, and looked at him.

“That was intense,” I said with a slight chuckle.

Itachi nodded as he sat back in the tub, “should we get out of the bathroom now?” He asked while panting.

I shook my head, “let's take an actual shower now,” I responded as I stood up with a little bit of pain in my back as a reminder to what we'd just done. I turned on the shower and pulled the curtains closed so water didn't get everywhere. Itachi stood up behind me and started washing my body gently as I rested back against him. He seemed to be in thought as his hands absentmindedly cleaned my body of our act.

“Nari, I think I want to try a relationship, in secret at first, but once I get comfortable with the idea I would like everyone to know,” Itachi said quietly.

I spun and kissed him gently to which he responded immediately, when I pulled away I looked up at him with a soft smile, “I'd really love that Itachi,” I said with a kiss to his lips again.


	7. Revelation

I looked as Sasori came into the base with a bloody Deidara following close behind. I could see the look in their faces that said they had succeeded in capturing the one-tailed beast and it’s host: Gaara of the Sand. I should have felt guilty betraying my village, but I no longer considered myself a sand ninja, and hadn’t for a long time. I quit being a sand ninja the day that Sasori killed me and I’ve never looked back although I do miss the family I once had. I chuckled when I noticed Deidara didn’t have an arm anymore and he was bitching about it.

“Sand ninja do not play around Deidara, we’re brought up to be serious and dangerous,” I said to him as he passed by where I was sitting on the couch.

Deidara rolled his eyes as he came to sit next to me, “Yeah yeah un, hey Sasori-danna said you can fix my arm since Kakuzu is currently out. Is that true?” Deidara asked.

“Yeah, I was the medical ninja of my group unless we became overwhelmed. I’m sure I can do something to help with that arm of yours,” I said turning to face Deidara.

Deidara carefully took off his Akatsuki cloak so I could see the extent of the damage. I noticed how to arm had been torn from his body and assumed that Gaara’s sand had been the culprit behind that. I recalled a jutsu Orochimaru had taught me and slowly weaved the required handsigns, I placed both hands on Deidara’s shoulder and slowly weaved my hands in a swirl down his arm. As I focused on his body the arm began to regrow as it once was. Once finished Deidara once again had a fully functioning arm that even included the mouth on his palm.

Deidara stared wide-eyed as he flexed his arm, “woah, un. Not even Kakuzu can completely regrow limbs that have been torn off,” he said amazed.

I was panting as I looked at it, “honestly I'm surprised it worked, I'd never used that jutsu aside from when I was learning it,” I said as I felt weak “it uses a lot more chakra than I remember,” I added.

Itachi came into the room as I started swaying and grabbed me before I could fall, I looked up at him with a smile and leaned back against him. Itachi didn't pull away as I expected him to when everyone started staring and it seemed to click in everyone's heads one-by-one. Sasori looked furious as I let Itachi hold me close to his body.

“If you are too dense to figure it out, Nari and I are dating. We were going to keep it a secret because I wasn't comfortable with the idea yet, given our individual paths and problems, but I thought on it and I don't care if you all figure it out,” Itachi said. Everyone looked at him surprised as this was undoubtedly the most he'd said to them in a long time.

“And before you get all pissy my dear brother, I want you to think about the fact that I am dying, Itachi is dying, shouldn’t we be allowed some happiness before our lives come to an end?” I asked him.

Sasori’s face seemed to sadden at the idea of my demise and he nodded simply. Sasori turned and walked out of the base without another word, I looked up to Itachi and he nodded that it was okay. I kissed his cheek and made my way out to my brother. I sat down beside him as he sat next to tree looking at a small puppet he’d been working on previously.

“Why?” Sasori asked quietly.

“Well, Itachi and I wanted to try being happy with someone that had similar life expectancies,” I replied as I looked up at the tree tops.

Sasori shook his head, “no, why do I have to lose you? I’m sure there’s a way I can save you so why won't you let me?” Sasori asked.

I looked down at the ground as I sighed, “before you killed me, I attempted to take my own life. Granny found me half-dead on my bathroom floor when she’d come to talk to me about you. This was a week before you left the village, she’d healed me and made me swear to never tell you. I never planned to of course; I wouldn’t want my brother looking down at me for being weak. A week later you killed me,” I said as I looked at him.

Sasori looked surprised, “I never noticed. I’m your twin brother and I never noticed that something wasn’t right. That’s why you don’t want me to save you, because you don’t even want to be alive,” Sasori said sounding miserable.

“Yes, I’m sorry Sasori. I never should’ve come here and brought this pain back to the surface,” I said as I gently squeezed his hand.

“No, I’m glad you did. It reminds me of what it’s like to be human again and it’s nice to feel something for a change. I’m sorry I can’t change your mind, but I will give my blessing to you and Itachi.” Sasori said with a gentle smile as he stood up.

I smiled softly, “thank you, brother,” I said as I watched him walk back into the base.


	8. Good Evening, Grandmother

I watched from the sidelines as Sasori faced our grandmother in the ultimate puppet battle. I could see the battle coming closer to an end as they had both used their ultimates jutsu's at this point and had quickly begun to run out of chakra. I noticed our grandmother's chakra strings attach to something behind Sasori and grit my teeth when I realized she was planning a sneak attack on my brother. I waited as she moved and began pulling our parent's puppets towards Sasori, I no longer thought about my actions I just moved in preparation to save my brother. I gasped and looked down as two swords pierced my chest. Time seemed to slow down as I coughed blood onto the ground and looked up at my brother from behind my mask. 

Sasori's eyes widened as he realized what had happened, "N-Nari!" Sasori yelled as I dropped to my knees. 

I pulled my mask off and smiled at my grandmother, "gr-grandma..." I said weakly before closing my eyes and fainting. 

\----------------------

I looked down at my sister's body unsure of how to react. I wasn't supposed to lose her yet, I was supposed to have her here longer, she was supposed to be happy with Itachi! She wasn't supposed to die here! Not like this! I dropped to my knees next to her body and pulled her into my arms as I touched her cheeks. Even as a puppet I could feel them going cold as she bled out in my arms. Chiyo walked up to us and dropped down beside us with a horror-stricken face.   
Chiyo reached her hand out and gently brushed Nari's cheek, "she's alive? How?" Chiyo asked looking at me. 

I sobbed as I held her, "Orochimaru," I said as I held her.

Chiyo seemed to understand and stood back up. I grabbed her hand and gave her the antidote to my poison that flowed through her body and the pink haired one. She understood and left with the one known as Sakura, I screamed in pain when I felt Nari pass away in my arms. Itachi jumped down beside us and looked at Nari's body. He closed his eyes to hold back tears and helped me take her inside away from the fighting. I would save her, I would honor her request and make her a puppet but she won't be mindless. I can make her like me, I can turn her into a living puppet and I'll have my twin sister back. If I'm right this should also free her from Orochimaru and let her have her life back until she decided she was done. This was going to be alright. I was going to fix this. Everyone could be sure of that.


	9. Desires

I painstakingly worked on my sister’s body trying to revive her. I knew this wasn’t going to be easy, but it proved to be harder than I ever could have expected. I promised my sister she would be made into a puppet, but I never specified what kind of puppet she would become as such I’ve been working to make her like me. Itachi checked in frequently to see my progress and was helpful in retrieving whatever I needed to complete my task, his help is the main reason I’ve been able to accomplish the things I have with her. I stepped back from her body when I was sure I had finally gotten it and sent a jolt of chakra into her. She sat up quickly on the table and touched her chest as she breathed hard and looked over at me. 

She held her head, “S-Sasori?” She asked as she tried remembering what happened. 

I smiled, “I did it, Nari, I made you a puppet like you asked me to. You can be with Itachi and you’re free from Orochimaru, so you don’t have to stay here anymore,” I said as I walked over to her. 

She looked at her body then at me, “I’m free? I’m no longer cursed by his mark?” She asked almost in disbelief. I nodded to confirm her questions. 

I didn’t expect it as she flung herself into my arms and hugged me tightly in gratitude. I hugged back and held her close to me afraid I would lose her again if I let go. I looked up when Itachi walked in and motioned him over. Itachi hurried to her side and took her in his arms. Nari reciprocated the hug and held on tightly to him as she buried her face into his chest. I was happy to see them loving each other because that’s what they both needed and deserved. I left my room to give them some space and walked out front of the Akatsuki base, rubble from the fight with the leaf ninja filled the land around us, but it wouldn’t be hard to clean up. 

I looked down at where my heart was and sighed. I had been ready for my grandmother to take my life, I knew that attack was coming, and I chose not to evade it, but I didn’t realize my sister was going to jump in its path. She should’ve never done it but that’s Nari for you, she’s not one to just let you be hurt even when you deserve it and that’s what I both love and hate about my twin sister. I sat on a boulder as I thought about my past, my present, and even my future. I didn’t see myself living for much longer and that was a sad truth that Nari would need to face as well. I’m a wanted S-Class ninja and no matter how far I run I can’t escape my crimes, not that I truly wanted to, but I hope that for Nari’s sake it’s after she’s moved away to continue her own life because my death would more than likely break my sister and I didn’t want that for her. 

Deidara walked out to my side and looked at me with worry, “what happened out there Sasori, my man? You had that old hag beat and then suddenly you gave up?” Deidara asked. 

I chuckled softly, “I’m tired Deidara, that’s all. I’m getting too old to keep doing this and exerting myself that way that I do for the Akatsuki,” I said as I looked over at him. For once he was quiet and not annoying me as he usually does. 

I didn’t expect Deidara to suddenly pull me into his chest and hold me close to him, “please live me for me danna,” He said as he hugged me tightly. 

I looked up at Deidara not sure that I heard him right and was caught off guard when I felt a pair of warm, soft, lips touch mine. I closed my eyes and leaned into Deidara’s kiss as he held me close. I should’ve pushed him away, I should've hit him, but something about it felt right and I felt loved. I enjoyed the feeling of love that Deidara provided and I didn’t want to lose it. I whined when Deidara pulled his lips away and looked down at me. 

He was blushing and breathing hard, “not everyone is a puppet that doesn’t need to breathe, un,” he said as he smiled playfully. 

I couldn’t stop the chuckle that escaped my throat and smiled, “yeah, I guess you’re right baka,” I said back to him. 

As soon as he caught his breath I kissed him again and pulled him close to me. He leaned into the kiss and I backed him into a tree. He moaned against my lips when he hit the tree and I froze in my tracks. I pulled away from him and ran back inside the base as a realization hit me full force. I was a puppet, I didn’t have blood flow, so I couldn’t give him what he wanted. In fact, that I didn’t even have that particular part of my anatomy anymore and I worried that Deidara would think less of me when he found out. No, Deidara wouldn’t think less of me because he wouldn’t find out. I knew things would be awkward now, but I had to keep Deidara away, I couldn’t give into him, no matter how much I wanted to, and god did I want to. Stop it Sasori, you’re better than this, I said inside my head as I scolded myself. I needed my sister’s advice and if possible, I needed to find a way to become human again before I give into my desires.


	10. Decision Has Been Made

I look up from the book Itachi was reading when I hear a knock on the door. Itachi stood from the bed and walked over to open the door, he was surprised to see Sasori standing there looking nervous. Itachi stepped aside to let my brother into the room and I sit up in bed curious as to what’s got my brother all worked up. 

He avoids looking at my face as he mumbles, “I need advice on what to do about the fact Deidara kissed me,” he said innocently. 

I froze, never suspecting those words to come from my cold-as-ice brother’s lips before. I nod and motion for him to sit next to me, curious what he needed advice with. Sasori took a seat next to me, Itachi on my other side, and watched my brother as he figures out a way to describe what happened. 

He takes a deep breath, “after you woke up, I went outside to clear my head and Deidara came out to talk to me. After talking Deidara kissed me, and I really liked it, but I know Deidara will want more from me eventually and I’m a puppet. I don’t even have genitals anymore so I can’t give him what he wants,” Sasori said looking sad. 

I put my hand on his shoulder, “Sasori, you don’t have to have sex to give him what he wants. Deidara wants you and if you’re afraid of him denying you love just because you can’t have sex you should talk to him. Running like you did has undoubtedly hurt his feelings so I think the first step should be you talking to him,” I said gently. 

He sighs and holds his head, “I’m afraid of how he’ll take it. I know Deidara isn’t like that, but I’m my own worst enemy and can’t overcome the fear. I’ve never felt like this Nari, I don’t know what to do about being afraid, we’ve always been stronger than anything we’ve faced,” Sasori said with a hint of confusion.

I sigh quietly, Sasori is right, back in the sand village the two of us were unstoppable. We didn’t earn the name of Sasori and Nari of the Red Sand for sitting around, so I understood what was freaking out Sasori. I gently place my hand on his shoulder and smile at him with warmth. 

“You said it yourself, Deidara isn’t like that, and I know he won’t reject you just because you’re a puppet. I had the same fears about Itachi, but we’re doing great so just take the chance okay?” I tell him as I rub his shoulder. 

He nods and takes a deep breath before leaving our room. I look up at Itachi and chuckle softly at the strange look he was giving after Sasori. I lean back on Itachi and sigh hoping that my brother gets his happiness, he deserves it despite what he believes and I hope he can realize that. 

\-----------------------

I take a deep breath as I knock on Deidara’s door. I look down at the ground as Deidara opens the door in just boxers, his breathing was fast and his body covered in a sheen of sweat, I had a feeling that I knew what Deidara had been doing. Deidara steps aside and lets me into his room for what I assume to be an explanation of my earlier actions. I nervously walk into his room and sit in the chair that was beside his old and broken desk. I sigh as I look at him and saw him looking at me with curiosity. 

“I..” I pause, unsure how to begin explaining to him, “I’m sorry Deidara, I know I must have hurt your feelings when I ran from you but I was afraid. I was afraid that when you want more from me that I can’t give to you that you’ll just leave me for someone better,” I said voicing my concerns to him. 

He chuckles gently, “is that all you were worried about un? Sasori-danna, I knew you don’t have anything down there, I’ve known since I walked into your room one night and found out you slept naked,” he said as he walks over to me. 

I look up at him when he puts his hand on my cheek and smile when the look in his eyes held nothing but love. I lean up and kiss him deeply as he holds onto me, now that I’d been reassured I know I can do this. I’m Sasori of the Red Sand and I can do anything, except sex. I frown in my head as I kiss Deidara and realize that becoming human is what I want. Once upon a time I may have been an emotionless monster and wanted to become a puppet, but now, ever since Nari came back, I want to love. I want to be loved. And I want to be a normal ninja. I knew the last part would take a long time should I choose to make it happen but I will make it happen. I will fix my mistakes and make a better future.


	11. Home Sweet Home

I look around as I enter Sunagkure and to my own surprise, everything was the same as it had been the day I killed my sister. I pull my hood over my face so they wouldn't recognize who I was immediately and head to the Kazekage tower. If I wasn't mistaking Gaara was still alive and in charge here. That would not work in my favor considering what had happened with Shukaku but I had to try anyway, I am determined to make sure that I fix my past mistakes, regardless what I need to do. I am certain that would include some prison time. I walk into the kage tower and am immediately stopped the sand siblings, Temari and Kankuro. Kankuro recognized my face and put a blade on my neck, I sigh and remove the hood of my coat. Temari was on guard as well.

"You've got a lot of nerve coming back here, Sasori of the Red-Sand," Temari said.

I nod, "I'm aware, but I'm here on personal business, not Akatsuki business. If you'd like to check me you're more than welcome to, I left my weapons at the base," I said as I opened the cloak and opened my chest cavity so they could see where the weapons would go were empty.

"What kind of business?" Gaara asked as he came down to where we stood. 

I sigh, "I'd like to become part of Sunagakure once more, I'm done being a criminal and I'd like to become human again," I say as I look down at my hands. 

"What?!" Temari and Kankuro yell as if caught off guard by what I said. 

I sigh, "I'm done with being in the Akatsuki, I want to go back to living a normal ninja life and having a happy relationship with someone important to me. If you don't want me here then just say so, and I will leave at once," I said as I look towards Gaara. 

Gaara nods, "I assume the one you're romantically involved with is that blonde explosives expert is it not?" He asks to which I nod.

Gaara sighs, "I will allow you and your sister sixty days back within the village, either of you break a law or attack anyone that's not within self-defense I will have you both executed on spot," Gaara said.

This time it was my turn to be caught off guard, I didn't expect Gaara to be as lenient as he was and judging by his siblings faces neither did they. Gaara turns and walks away without another word to anyone, I bow to Temari and Kankuro before turning to leave as well. Temari grabs my shoulder as I'm about to walk out the door and I look around to see what she needed. 

"This better not be some ploy to kill my brother," she said with hate in her voice. 

I shook my head, "it's not, we just want to come home and die here," I said gently before leaving the tower with my hood up once more.

I decide to head on towards my next destination and hoped that this task would be as easy as the first one, but this one I doubted more than anything. I want to become human, but to do so I need to break into Otogakure and find Orochimaru's scroll on his body transfer. If I can learn that or figure out how to do it my own way then I might have a chance at a normal life with my sister, Deidara, and Itachi. I hope Nari would be able to convince Itachi to come, or that she even comes herself. I know she misses our home village but if Itachi doesn't come I doubt she would since they're so close. On that topic, what would I do should Deidara say now? We talked about it briefly before I left the base but he had a hint of uncertainty in his voice and that scares me. I don't want to give up everything I know now for him then just have him throw it back in my face. I sigh, I was getting too worked up and overthinking everything. I need to relax and just wait. Things will fall into place as I make one leap at a time.


	12. Betrayal

I silently walk into the base, ignoring any who greet me and head towards Deidara’s room. I had to resolve the doubt in my mind and make sure he’d come with me, and be my possible future spouse. I hold my breath as I knock on the door and wait as I hear footsteps within, Deidara opens the door with sweat on his skin, his completely naked skin, and his hair in a mess. I bit my lip and averted my eyes away from his naked body. He looks down oblivious then realizes that he answered the door completely naked. He chuckles at my reaction making me feel even more embarrassed than I already did. 

I clear my throat, “can we talk?” I ask with a quiet and soft voice. 

Deidara’s smile fell into a frown, I figure it was because he thought I was leaving him, but in honesty, it was the exact opposite. Deidara moves aside and lets me into the room, a scent I didn’t recognize fills my nose but I ignore it as I take a seat at his desk. He looks at me nervously as I sit at the desk and think about how I’m going to ask this big, life-changing question. 

I gather my composure and look up at him, “I went to Sunagakure, my birthplace, and I spoke with the current Kazekage. As expected Gaara was not pleased with me coming into the village nor were his siblings after we had killed him and I nearly killed Kankuro. I’m leaving the Akatsuki, Deidara,” I say as I take a breath. Deidara starts to say something and I hold my hand up to silence him, which it does, “and I want to ask that you come with me, be my lover, and possibly even be my husband in the future. I’m getting old, I’m nearly forty, and while my body may not age my mind still does. Nari is settling down with Itachi, and I’d like to do the same with you, if you’ll give me the pleasure of doing so,” I say softly. 

Deidara sits there silent; he isn’t looking at me which makes me anxious. I look over and see Hidan come from Deidara’s bathroom, I realize now what the smell was: sex. Deidara was cheating on me with Hidan. I growl and yank Deidara up by his throat, I hold him above my head and look up at him with killing intent, “you bastard,” I growl as I throw him into the stone walls of the base, cracking the stone from the force. Hidan tried stepping between us but instead, I wrapped chakra strings around his body and tighten them until I cut him into pieces. I look at Deidara as he looks up at me in fear, he knew what I was capable of, he’s been my partner for years and while I don’t get mad often when I do I destroy the target of my anger. 

Deidara backs away from me, cornering himself, “please danna! It isn’t what you think! Please, I love you Sasori and I want a future with you,” he pleads as I retract my strings from Hidan’s pieces and wrap them around Deidara, “No! Sasori please don’t!” He screams as I start tightening my strings. The door behind me opens and I feel a cold hand on my shoulder, I look behind me and see Nari with Itachi, both looking at me with concern. I turned away from her and Deidara before beginning to walk out.

“I’m leaving the Akatsuki, don’t follow me Deidara, same goes for your Nari. I don’t want to see any of you ever again,” I growl as I slam the door and leave the base without the second thought. I didn’t want to leave my sister, but her happiness with Itachi reminds me too much of what I could’ve had with Deidara. I need to be away from all that now. Without Deidara, my first task will be to become human still, only this time because I finally want to age and die. I should have never opened my heart to Deidara, I should’ve known he would just shred it to pieces like it wouldn’t matter, but I did and now I’m feeling the pain of heartbreak for the first time since I found out my parents wouldn’t be coming home. I won’t keep subjecting myself to this, not anymore. Deidara was the last person I’d ever give a shit about.


	13. Rebirth

I look around, anxious for what was to come, as I walk through Otogakure. There was no doubt in my mind that Orochimaru knew I was within the village, I had seen plenty of his snakes around the village from the moment I walked in until now. I made sure before coming that I was prepared for anything that Orochimaru could attempt to throw at me. Afterall I would not imagine that Orochimaru would be pleased to see me since I freed my sister. I look behind me as I feel snakes slide around my ankles, Orochimaru stood in front of me looking at me with disdain. 

He sighs and releases his snakes, “what are you doing here, Sasori?” He asks as he approaches me. 

I back a few steps up when I deem him to have gotten a bit closer than I’d prefer, “I need you to transfer me to a human body, I want to age and die when it is my time,” I say as I look at him. 

He seems surprised to hear my answer, “are you sure you would like for me to do this?” He asks. I nod. 

Orochimaru nods and turns to walk away; he motions that I follow him. I was hesitant but I had to trust Orochimaru if I wanted a new human body. I sigh as we walk down into the lab that few return alive from and I head over to the table he points to. I lay down on the table and watch Orochimaru look through scrolls. I lay my arms across my abdomen and wait patiently as I listen to the sound of scrolls moving around. 

“Found it,” he said smirking as he walks back over. I watch as he draws symbols on my lower abdomen and chest before starting the hand signs that would make my body human. I close my eyes as a warm feeling goes through my body and surrounds me in a warm glow. 

I gasp in surprise when I feel the flesh start replacing my wooden parts, the pounding of my brand new heart, and the sudden exhaustion that took over when he was nearly done. I look up at Orochimaru before falling into unconsciousness. 

\------------------

I look at a sobbing Deidara and yank him up by his throat. Sasori had never wanted to be away from me before and now all of sudden he didn’t want me near him? Deidara did something. I don’t know what he did but I was furious. 

I growl at him, “what the fuck did you do?!” I yell in anger.

He flinches back and looks down at the ground, “I slept with Hidan, but it wasn’t what Sasori thought it was! I didn’t have a choice, Hidan forced himself on me, I didn’t fight because he threatened Sasori if I did,” he said pathetically. 

I punch him in his gut as hard as I could, “Sasori can handle himself!” I yell in his face. 

He was shaking as I threw him down and stormed out as quickly as possible. Deidara is a fucking moron, and now my brother could be in danger. There was only one place I can think of that he would’ve gone and I needed to get there now. I ran from inside the base and headed for Sunagakure. Hopefully I wasn’t too late.


	14. Awakening

I rub my temples, “what do you mean he’s not here?” I ask Temari worried. 

She shrugged, “I mean he’s not here, he did stop by a few days ago, but he left as soon as he got permission to live in Suna. He mentioned wanting to become human again and said he had an errand to make before leaving if that helps,” she said. 

I nod, now knowing exactly where he went, “it does help, thank you,” I said gently before turning around. 

I turn back around when I feel a hand on my shoulder, “I’m sorry, Nari. We failed in protecting your body,” she said softly. 

I chuckled gently, “Orochimaru always gets what he wants,” I say before leaving the Kazekage tower. 

I don’t wait to see if anyone had anything to say to me as I head towards the village exit. I saw the gaping mouths of citizens that were alive when I died as I passed them. I didn’t acknowledge them as I just kept walking to leave. I was getting annoyed with how long the walk was taking and used chakra strings to propel myself through the village. I didn’t have time for people to stop me and ask questions, I needed to get to my brother before something that couldn’t be fixed was done. 

 

I hold back the tears of worry as I make my way through the desert, “Sasori, why would you ever trust Orochimaru?” I ask myself quietly, “were you really that desperate?” I add as a second thought. 

I knew Deidara must have really hurt him for him to act this way. My brother was calm, collected, and never let his emotions control him but Deidara broke down that wall. Sasori allowed himself to trust someone with his heart only to have it crushed and ground into the dirt. Although, if what Deidara said was true then Sasori should have let him explain instead of running away. My thoughts were everywhere as I didn’t know who I blamed more, Deidara or Sasori himself. They could have talked this out, they could have made it work, but one was irrational and the other was naive. 

“Damn it,” I curse myself when I see the giant sandstorm up ahead. 

I knew the desert well, and I could navigate it with my eyes closed, but even the best navigator can’t go through one of those without getting lost. Myself included. I found a small overhang of rocks and slid myself under it. I covered my body with my cloak and waited until the storm passed overhead. Hiding from this sandstorm was terrifying, but it brought back memories. As kids before our parents died they used to hold us doing these storms because even in the village you could hear the massive wind and see the sand ripping through. It scared us. I think we were just barely preteens when our father was killed by Sakumo Hatake, and during our mourning, the sandstorms became not only our fear but our comfort as well. Now though I only feared them. I feared them because I finally had something to return to when I was done. 

I sighed with relief when the sound of the sandstorm faded into the distance. I crawled out from my hiding spot and continued on my trek to find Sasori.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

I open my eyes slowly as I look around the infirmary type room. I sat up as I remember having passed out in the lab after becoming human once more. I look down at the skin on my arms and run my fingers along it, feeling the warmth of pumping blood once more, I smile as I feel my pulse and relish in the joy of being alive. Of course, nothing is ever easy with Orochimaru and when I felt the stinging in my neck I knew what price I had paid for becoming human. Orochimaru had bitten me and given me the forbidden curse mark. He could take my body any time he pleases and I would be powerless to stop him.

I look up as the door opens, “ah you’re awake,” Orochimaru said as he walks in. 

I nod, “yes, I see you took my payment already,” I said with grit teeth. 

Orochimaru grins, “well it was only fair since you did take your sister from me, I wanted at least one of the red sand twins,” He said with a chuckle. 

I sigh, “whatever, what do you want?” I ask knowing the curse mark wasn’t all that he wanted. 

“I want you to go back to the Akatsuki and get information for me,” He said smirking. 

I shake my head, “no, I’m not returning to the Akatsuki,” I said firmly. 

He grins, “Oh really? Not even at the cost of Deidara’s life?” He asks. 

I freeze up. Deidara hurt me that much I couldn’t deny, but I also couldn’t deny that I was madly in love with him and the thought of him not being here anymore tore me up inside. This is why I hated emotions my entire life. They made you weak, they made you fall into traps that you wouldn’t have otherwise, but there was nothing I could do about that now. 

“What information do you want?” I ask with a sigh. 

“I want everything that your leader is planning,” he said. 

I look surprised, “I can’t even get close to Pein’s office,” I said to him. 

He shakes his head, “your leader is not Pein, believe it or not, your leader is the one you call Tobi. His true name, his true identity, is Obito Uchiha. He’s been hiding under all your noses this whole time,” he said with a smirk. 

I grit my fist. I knew it, something about Tobi never felt right. Starting with the idea that someone like him could even get into the Akatsuki in the first place, I knew there had to be something more there but I never questioned it. I guess since I was planning to leave the Akatsuki anyways I could try to do this. 

“Fine, I’ll do it,” I say to him.


	15. Hostage Situation

I snuck into Orochimaru’s lab when I heard voices coming from the back corridors. I knew Sasori was still here because I could feel his chakra signature, and I could feel Orochimaru’s right next to him. I hoped I wasn’t too late to stop Sasori from doing something he would possibly regret for the rest of his life. I peek into the lab and immediately I knew I was too late, I could see the flesh covering Sasori’s body and the shiny red curse mark on his neck. He had been marked so that meant Orochimaru wanted something from him. I gasp when a hand covers my mouth from behind and pulls me back into the dungeon across from the cells. I look up to see Kabuto looking back down at me. 

I pry his hand off and whisper-yell, “what the fuck are you doing?” 

Kabuto motions for me to be quieter, “Orochimaru wants Sasori to get the information from the Akatsuki for him if he doesn’t then he won’t be free from the curse mark. Problem is I was Sasori’s informant on Orochimaru, so if Sasori gets the plans from Obito then it’ll be obvious that his crew of people had a mole,” he said. He sounded panicked at the idea of Orochimaru finding out he was the mole for the Akatsuki. 

I nod, “okay? How do you want me to help? And what should I do?” I ask him. 

He sighs with relief that I was cooperating, “you need to get back to the Akatsuki base, tell them Sasori has been kidnapped by Orochimaru, and that Orochimaru is forcing him to steal information. They’ll come here to get Sasori, you can make your escape with him, and Orochimaru doesn’t find out that I was giving away his information,” he said as if it was a simple plan. 

I sigh knowing that it wouldn’t be that simple, “I will try, I can’t guarantee it’ll work out just like that but I’m desperate for ideas,” I said. 

I look towards the lab one more time before I leave Otogakure, I had to hope that Pein would take this seriously and would send out everyone to retrieve Sasori. If not I’m sure I can convince him otherwise. It wouldn’t be hard with the information I know, but I didn’t want to play it that way. I needed Pein to agree without the use of force.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

I perform the handsigns to allow me entrance into the base after my three-day journey home. Itachi comes to my side and looks at me as though asking if I found Sasori. I nod my head and continue my way to Pein’s office. Orochimaru would pay for trying to fuck with me or my brother. I go into the office without asking and look at Konan and Pein, who shared an equal look of shock, mostly because Tobi was unmasked as Obito when I walk in. I wave my hand signaling I don’t care about him. 

Pein clears his throat and re-gathers his composure, “and what do I owe the pleasure, Nari?” He asks annoyed. 

I slam my hands on Pein’s desk and look at him, “cut the shit Nagato, Sasori has been captured by Orochimaru and Orochimaru is planning to force him to be a snitch,” I said with a dark tone. 

Pein looks at me caught off guard at the hostility, “and why would you think that he’d tell? Sasori can’t die,” He said plainly. 

I chuckled frustrated, “if Konan was in danger, you’d do everything in your power to save her right?” I ask him. 

It seemed to sink in what I was hinting at and he gets up, “how long do we have before Sasori comes back?” He asks. 

I shrug, “I think about a week, Orochimaru is keeping him hostage for a bit before sending him home, and Pein, Sasori became human. He can die anyway that a normal human can now,” I said I turn away, “also if you take your sweet time, I’ll reveal how you’re using the members of the Akatsuki to start a war that they don’t know about or the fact that you’re just the face, but Tobi, excuse me Obito, is the true leader, so do _not_ fuck me over or I’ll ruin your life,” I said with a growl before hurrying out to where Itachi stood dumbfounded.


	16. Suicide

I stay hidden behind the wall as the rest of the Akatsuki surround the base, I could sense Orochimaru and Sasori inside as I made my way through the Hokage tower and to the jail cells. No one at the base had heard from Deidara since he’d left the base to find Sasori, this meant one of two things and neither were positive. I went towards where I saw the occupied cells and walked down them searching for Deidara. I was relieved when I saw him, but that relief quickly faded when I saw the puddle of blood surrounding his body. I quickly pick the lock on the cell and make my way inside as quiet as possible to see what had caused the blood puddle. My heart sunk when I saw Deidara had slit his own wrists and my instincts kicked in. I crawled onto the bloody cot and check Deidara’s heartbeat, finding a small one, I start healing his wrist just, so it would stop bleeding then wrap it with a scrap of fabric from my shirt. 

Kabuto runs down into the jail cells and looks over at Deidara and me, “I swear I didn’t know he was here, but we have to go, Orochimaru is coming this way. The others have been let in through the back as requested,” Kabuto said in a panic.

I nod and pick Deidara up, so we could flee. Kabuto lead Deidara and me directly to an escape tunnel that would take us to the meeting rendezvous with the other Akatsuki. I held Deidara close to my body hoping that the others would take this job seriously and save my brother, for their sake and mine. I don’t know what I would do if Sasori were to be killed by Orochimaru or even Itachi. I would lose my damn mind more than likely. 

I run towards the meeting point and was relieved to see my brother waiting for me, at first, he looks relieved to see I’m okay too, but then he undoubtedly spies Deidara in my arms. I run up to him and lay Deidara on the ground at his feet, but before he can say anything I slap him hard on his right cheek. Everyone stops and freezes to look at what’s happening between us. 

“N-Nari…?” Sasori asks both shocked and confused. 

I look at him with as much anger as I could summon, “you idiot! You could’ve been killed! What were you thinking just running off like that?! You knew Orochimaru had a grudge against the two of us, yet you still went to him and now you have a curse mark….” I say with my voice fading out into sorrow. 

Sasori tries to hug me but I push him away, “I wasn’t thinking, I’m sorry Nari, I am. I just lost it when I realized what Deidara had done and I knew asking Orochimaru for help would cause trouble, but I’d planned to run from the Akatsuki anyways, so he wouldn’t have got what he wanted. I didn’t know it would upset you…” Sasori said pleadingly. 

I shake my head, “it’s not me you need to worry about Sasori, you didn’t even let Deidara explain himself before you left the base, for the first time you let your emotions control you almost at the cost of Deidara’s life. Deidara didn’t sleep with Hidan because he wanted to, he slept with Hidan because Hidan was threatening to kill you in your sleep and forced him. When, if, Deidara wakes up then you need to make sure you fix this, I don’t need you or Deidara moping around the base and I’m sure our leader could say the same,” I say as I turn to walk away. 

Sasori looked like he’d been punched in the gut as I began walking away from him. He drops to his knees and picks up Deidara from the ground, he holds him against his chest as the other members begin to follow me back to the base I had hopes that Sasori would fix things and soon because I knew I wasn’t going to be around much longer and neither would Itachi. Both of our paths will become one when Sasuke finally finds Itachi and consequently me. I take Itachi’s hand and silently we both head back to the base.


	17. Time

I look up when I hear the grunt from beside me, Deidara was sitting up holding his head as he processed what was going on. I took Deidara’s hand, startling him, and squeezed it gently. I didn’t know how to begin apologizing, I knew I needed to, but how would I even begin? Sorry I accused you of being a slut? That certainly wouldn’t cut it. I jump a bit when Deidara places his hand on my cheek, his face twisting with surprise when he feels flesh rather than wood. I refuse to look Deidara in the face, ashamed by my own reactions before, until Deidara made me look at him. 

He smiles, although it was pained, “I forgive you, I should have come to you about Hidan but I didn’t. You reacted as I expected you too and I was too stupid to chase you when you left,” he said softly. 

I shook my head, “I couldn’t have expected you to follow me and remain unharmed, although it doesn’t seem to have done much good anyways,” I say as I run my fingertips above the bruises. 

Deidara smiles sadly, “are we okay?” he asks worried. 

I nod, “we’re okay, and soon, you, me, Itachi, and Nari are leaving the Akatsuki. We’ll be going to live in Suna, they’ve forgiven us for the betrayal and offered us sanctuary. That’s what I was trying to say before the...situation. I want you to come be my family,” I said as I look up at him. 

Deidara kisses me gently and I place my hand on his cheek. I kiss back as Deidara yanks me into the bed with him and holds me close. I close my eyes as we kiss for what feels like an eternity before having to pull away for air. Deidara opens his eye and looks at my body, “I can’t believe you’re human again, it feels so strange to not feel the wood, but I enjoy it. I wonder, is down there human also?” He asks with a sly grin. 

I blush and nod slowly, “Deidara we shouldn’t do this right now, let yourself heal, we only just talked about what happened,” I said. 

“But Sasori-Danna, I’ve been dreaming about you in a human body for years, please let me look at it,” he whines as he rubs my crotch. 

I grunt as I could feel my resistance falling and something else rising. 

I bit my lip, “please Deidara, we don’t need to be doing this right now,” I said with a small moan at the end. 

He chuckles, “but I want to do this now,” he said. 

I finally manage to regain control and push Deidara back at bit in the bed. I had never been with a guy before and had barely been with a woman, so this whole encounter was moving too fast for me. I could see the hurt in Deidara’s eyes and the pouting lip. I put some space between us and got up from the bed. Deidara tries to grab me but I escape his grip. 

He sighs, “Sasori, why won’t you do this with me?” He asks, “am I not good enough?” He adds. 

I look at him with a look of frustration, “What the hell is wrong with you Deidara?! I love you, but I haven’t been human in almost twenty fucking years, I barely did anything with a woman, let alone a man. Why are you suddenly acting so selfish? This isn’t you and it wasn’t before Orochimaru got to you as well,” I said. 

Deidara seemed to realize what I was saying and frowns, “I’m sorry, Sasori. I don’t know what I was doing, I just, I just wanted to be with you and I went too far,” he said. 

I nod, “yes you did, now get some rest, I need to take some time after this,” I said before walking out. 

Deidara tries yelling for me, “Sasori I’m sorry!” He yells. 

I ignore it and just go


	18. I Need My Sister

I gasp when I finish reading the note Nari and Itachi had left for Deidara and me, I couldn’t believe that after everything my sister was going to die. I couldn’t let this happen, I needed to save her, but how long ago did they leave? I only just discovered this note and there’s no telling what time they’d left. I look up when Deidara comes over to me and wipes away tears I hadn’t even realized were falling. He holds me even without knowing what I was crying about and I needed that, I needed his comfort while I figured out what I needed to do. Deidara carefully picks up the note and reads it, he frowns and kisses my head. 

I get up from his lap, “I need to find her, I need to stop her from doing something she can’t take back,” I said as I look down at him. 

Deidara nods, “if it’ll help ease your mind, I know where they are and where they’ll be fighting, so come on,” Deidara said as he stood up. 

I ran out with Deidara in hopes that we would find my sister before it was too late, I could hear the fighting as we got closer and could see my sister’s signature puppetry from the distance I was away. I ran faster hoping that I can help her, but as we got closer I saw the sword pierce through my sister’s chest, pierce through the artificial heart and her body hit the floor. I scream out as my world stops and I ran up to Sasuke without thinking, I didn’t hesitate to punch him away from my sister’s body, I look around for Itachi and found him dead not that far from my sister. Sasuke looks at me then leaves without a word, his fight having only been with Itachi and Nari. 

Deidara didn’t say anything as he forms a large cat from his clay, but instead of detonating it he used it to lift up Itachi and Nari. I watch him as he offers me his hand, “come on, it’s time to leave the Akatsuki as Nari would have wanted,” he said as I took his hand. 

I nod and we head off towards the desert of Sunagakure, it would be a few days of travel time, but I needed that time to think anyway. My mind didn’t want to believe that my sister was now dead nor did I want to believe that she knew she would be dying soon and couldn’t at least tell me. I felt the tears before I even realized that I was crying and hid my face behind my hair. I didn’t want Deidara feeling sorry for me, I didn’t need pity, I just needed my sister but now she was gone.


	19. Life As She Wants

I look up when I hear the gentle footsteps that I knew belonged to Deidara, his face showed concern, and I understood why. Today is the five-year death-anniversary of Nari and Itachi, and each year I do the same routine just hoping that Nari would magically pull herself from her grave and smile at me with her happiest smile while screaming that this was all just a prank. I was aware that it was time for me to move on, it’s been four years too long, but how do I let go of someone like this? I’ve never felt such strong emotions before, I’ve always just been the heartless puppet. I stand from her grave and look at Deidara with a silent nod. It was time to let go, to stop mourning myself into the ground, and start living a normal life for her. That’s what she always wanted. 

I sigh as we walk silently back to the house, only when we arrive does the silence break by the two kids that we’d adopted shortly after being married. I smile a sad smile as I pick up the youngest, a four-year-old named Isari, and hold her close to my chest. She wasn’t alive when Nari was so she’d never get to meet her, but I know someday we will all be a family again. And when that someday comes maybe we can all be happy again, but until that day I can try to be happy here with my family. 

Deidara kisses my temple and looks down at me, “Nari would love to see you like this, she wouldn’t want to see you mourning yourself to death, always remember that,” he said gently. 

I nod and put down Isari so I can cook them dinner and maybe get a nice bath before bed. If only Nari could see me now, something I never thought I’d ever be a house-husband. I chuckle quietly as I get the ingredients together. 

I feel a cool breeze brush over my skin, “I’m proud of you,” I could hear it faintly, but I knew it was her. Hearing that she was proud of me brought a new sense of purpose to my life, I needed to make sure that she had something to be proud of, yes, I would no longer mourn the way I have before. I will continue to live the life she wants for me, and on the journey of life I hope it proves to be interesting,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! It's done! It's not 20 chapters as I originally planned, but the story didn't really go in that direction. I knew I wanted to end it soon, so I thought a cutesy ending would be better. Hope you guys like it!


End file.
